Don't Leave, My Love
by cokesuicide
Summary: Don't ever leave me, I love you. Inuyasha thinks about his love for Kagome.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Don't Leave, My Love  
  
"Kagome is fine, Inuyasha. You have two beautiful children."  
  
_**Those were the best words I could have heard. I heard screaming and I thought she was dying. I can't believe they didn't let me in to help her. They said that I couldn't have, but I'm her mate. That's what I do! Keh!  
**_  
"I've decided to name them Ushio and Masana, if that is all right with you."  
  
_**I said yes. Ushio and Masana. Those are perfect names for our children. I can't believe we have children. I never would have thought, but I know she did. She always knew.  
**_  
"They don't have your ears. They are going to look like humans. I'm so sorry Inuyasha."  
  
**_She cried in my arms that night. She named our children then cried for them because they were never going to be like me. Good! Then they don't have to be ridiculed for being a hanyou. No one will know. Ushio and Masana will know. I will let them know. She fell asleep while crying. I just held her as I looked at our children. They might not have my ears, but I'm sure they will have my strength. They are half of me, of course. They will be ok.  
_**  
"They are definitely yours, Inuyasha! They're already getting away from me! And their teeth! Ouch!"  
  
_** I laughed at her comment. They like to bite...her. They haven't bitten me yet. I think they are afraid. Hahaha! They make me laugh so much. They bring me so much happiness.  
  
**_ "Inuyasha!!! I'm pregnant!!"  
  
**_That's wonderful!! Although I knew it before. And I think Ushio and Masana knew it too. They can smell things a mile away! I'm so proud. They are strong. I don't know why I was worried. My little girl is the spitting image of Kagome. Her hair is black as night and her eyes always sparkle like stars. She even follows her around. Keh! My boy, well, he's a boy. And mine! He's already started to talk back to us. She made him a red haori like mine. With his bluish hued hair he looks almost like me. Almost. There are no ears. Each time I see them I am grateful that they don't have ears like me. They will fit in.  
_**  
"He likes to chew on your ear. It makes him comfortable. If it doesn't hurt then let him."  
  
_**Yeah, but it's annoying. And it tickles. Hahahaha. Come here you!! Let's just sit a while and I will tell you a story. Masana is about to cry. I comfort her as we leave the hut. Kagome is giving birth again. They are afraid for their mother. I'll take them to their mother's and my favorite tree. Even though they are only four and don't understand it, they like to hear the stories about their mother, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and I on our adventures to stop the evil Naraku.  
  
**_ "Will you still love us?"  
  
_**Of course! Just because another baby is coming, doesn't mean I won't love you! How silly! I just hope this baby will be the same as you two. I don't know what I would do if it turned out to look different. I don't want to see my children hurt. I keep thinking that. I know one day I won't be there and they will need me. I don't want that day to ever come.  
**_  
"It's a girl!! Inuyasha, another girl!! You can name her."  
  
_**Izayoi, after my mother. This little girl almost looks like my mother. Just with, with ears. Why did she have to have ears? There is more demon blood in her than the twins. She will be stronger, but will have to face the most. I'm sure Ushio and Masana will look out for her. Even though she will be stronger, she is so small. I feel like I am going to hurt her just holding her. She is my precious little angel.  
  
**_ "What?! Another hanyou?! Soon this village will be over run with them!"  
  
_**That makes my blood boil. I have to keep one hand on Tetsuseiga as I am holding Izayoi so I don't erupt on them. I haven't seen them before. Maybe they are just passing through. I hope so. I don't want them near her! My angel. I wish for you to be strong. Do not let these people make you feel bad for being who you are. Be strong and know that I will always be there for you.  
  
**_ "Daddy!"  
  
_**She said her first word! She called for me. She looks like my mother and Kagome with her black hair and black ears, but she has my personality. She never wants to loose sight of me and she is stubborn. She can't even say sentences and she is stubborn! Keh! Ushio and Masana are learning basic moves from Sango. I want them to know how to defend themselves. They need to because you never know who is around the corner. Masana is starting to pull away from Kagome. I heard her cry. She is upset that no one wants to hang around her anymore. I tell her that Izayoi still wants to be around her. She tells me that she is only around her because I am around her. It's ok Kagome. You will be able to have another one by your side soon. I don't want to tell her because she likes to find out for herself.  
**_  
"This one did not make it, Inuyasha. Please do not come in. Kagome isn't ready to see you."  
  
_** Kagome! What is wrong! They won't tell me what is happening! I can feel something isn't right. Izayoi starts to cry, she can feel it too. The other two are with Miroku playing with his children. She wanted to stay with me and her mother. I don't want them to know either, but I know they smell something's wrong. Kagome! If we were fighting I would know what to do. But now I feel so helpless. I say a small prayer that Miroku taught me. I hold Izayoi tight. Please be ok, Kagome, be ok. You can't go without saying you love me. I won't have it.  
  
**_ "She lost a lot of blood. She will not make it through the night."  
  
_**NOOOOOOOO! You can't leave me!! KAGOME!!!**_  
  
"Inuyasha. I'm sorry. I love you so much. Take care of the children. Be happy. I...love...you."  
  
_** She smiled at me. Her last smile. I told her I loved her. It's not right! It's not fair! Why? Did I do something wrong? I love you Kagome. I love you! I know you cannot hear me anymore. I will make sure our children are happy. I will make sure they remember you. They are OUR children. Ushio and Masana and Izayoi. I will give them a kiss from you. I will tell them that you love them and that you will always be with them. I love you too and I will see you again when the fates allow. My Kagome.  
**_  
"I love you. I will love you always." 


End file.
